TU LOCURA
by ELEKTRONIKKA
Summary: Isabella Swan es obligada casarse con un hombre al que el unico afecto que le une a él ,es  el cariño de hermano.Pasen,soy malisima para resumir,ajjajajajaj!


Hola chicas,esto es una adaptacion de varias novelas que leido he hecho un batiburrillo y bueno

aquí esta esto;a ver que os beso ,como siempre de mi,vuestra ELEKTRONIKKA

Capitulo primero

-Se han ido a Paris toda la semana pasada.

Edward Cullen alzó una ceja y se pasó el pitillo a otro lado de la boca,

deprisa y a la vez dió una patada a una piedra con su fuerte bota.

El administrador de los Swan prosiguió:

-Fué un viaje organizado de del coledio de Isabella y esa misma noche tomaron

el avion en la capital.

Edward Cullen pensó que jamás se habian ido de viaje sus vecinos sin decirle adios.

Claro que no habia mucho de quien Swan y Señora,eran personas muy orgullosos y hacian lo que pensaban sin contar nunca con nadie.

A decir verdad,no tenian porque contar con él para realizar el obstante como vecino más prósimo,siempre le llamaban por telefono,o Charles iba a despedirse personalmente de él.

"Tal vez,pensaba Edward,algunas veces,lo hacian como una concesion al amigo minero".Pero

lo hacian en eso no le cabia duda.

-Parece ser que la señora Swan decidió irse a Escocia con su hija y su sabe usted que

tienen allí grandes posesiones.

-No lo ignoro.

-Pues,segun me dicen,permaneceran en Escocia algo así como un año o dos.

A Edward aquella noticia no le pareció extraña.

Los Swan,viajaban mucho y rara vez se sabia donde se hallaban.A veces se iban por una semana

y luego tardaban seis meses en volver.

-Creo que dieron por finalizada la educacion de la señorita Isabella,¿no le parece un poco extraño

decir señorita Isabella?Hasta ahora fué una niña y todos la llamabamos ahora en adelante

tendrá que ser señorita Isabella para todos.

-Es verdad.

-Bueno,Ed,tengo que dejarte,chico,hace semanas que no sales de estos agujeros

-Hemos encontrado un buen filón y no podemos perder el tiempo.

Mike Newton lo miró con curiosidad.

_¿Para que quiere tanto dinero?

Edward volvió a levantar una ceja.

-Supone usted que esto produce mucho,Mike,?

-Creo que si, o al menos eso cree todo Pembroke y parte de eL Pais de otra parte,hay que suponer que si no fuese asi,un hombre joven como usted,con ambiciones y emprendedor,no prerderia el tiempo trabajando en una mina y pagar a sus mineros.

Edward estiró el pecho.

Era alto y elegante,el cabello de un raro color cobrizo,despeinado,los ojos verdes esmeralda,con una expresion penetrante...

En aquel momento vestia pantalon de montar,botas altas,unos ajustadisimos vaqueros,una camisa a

cuadros y un fuerte jersey de cuello en pico,de un tono pardo.

-No me quejo.-dijo tras un largo silencio.-Yo nunca me quejo.-consultó el reloj.-Tengo que irme si

llaman sus amos,saludeles de mi .parte

-Asi lo haré Edward.

-Buenas tardes.

Montó de un salto el pura sangre de lustrosa pelanbrera y atravesó la valla y luego se internó en el sendero.

En lo alto tenia su bungalow de estilo colonial.

No muy apropiado para un hombre tan sencillo como é muy lejos de su hogar,al otro extremo de la mina,se alzaban las casitas de los mineros,no habia treinta hombres,trabajando para él.A todo lo largo del monte se apreciaban los railes de las vagonetas que transportaban el carbon.

Sonrió,comtemplando e panorama desde lo alto de la perteneció a su padre y se pasó la vida tratando de explotarlo lo mejor pasó de ser un mediocre Edward sabiade sobra el trabajo que le costó dar con la mina,adquirida por poco dinero,una vision casi decente.

Su pobre padre no murió rico;él tampoco lo era,pero cierto es no ambicionaba a poco

y a fuerza de mucho trabajo,estaba logrando buenos rendimientos.

Descenció del caballo ante el bungalow y lo ató al poste de la entrada,bajo el en seguida,Jasper acudió a hacerse cargo de él.

-Abrigalo.-recomendó Edward.-Ha corrido mucho,esta mañana estuve en casa de los Señores Swan,se han ido.

-Ya lo sabia señor.-dijo el criado.-dicen por el valle que no volveran este año.

Era lógico,Bella ya era toda una mujercita.

Diecisiete años... que dejaran el valle y la llevaran por el mundo a conocerlo,porque la verdad,apenas si Bella salio jamas del colegio seglar donde la tenian en Paris,todos los años durante

las vacaciones los Swan se trasladaban a Francia,pero jamas llevaron a su hija a recorrer Swan amaba aquellas tierras de Pembroke;medio valle era suyo y vivian sencillamente de las rentas

-Si quiere una taza de té,señor Edward.-dijo Alice la criada para todo.

-Es una buena idea,Alice.

Se internó en la casa y dejó de pensar en sus vecinos.

-Dí¿Como fué?

-No lo sé papá.

Papa estaba pálido.

Tenia las mandibulas apretadas.

Al fondo de la estancia Reneé Swan paseaba agitada con las manos cubriendose el rostro.

En cuanto a Bella,se hallaba tirada en la cama,como un simple objeto inservible.

-Tienes que saberlo.-gritó el padre,fuera de sí.

-No la atormentes más.-gritó a su vez la madre.-tendremos que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

-Es responsable el colegio.-exclamor mister Swan,fuera de sí.-¿no lo es? dí.¿no lo es?.

-¡Y que importa eso ahora!.

Importa y mucho.-Se volvió hacia el monton de huesos que eran su hija.-Bella..¿quieres explicarte?

-Todos los sabados ibamos a una fiesta...Nos daban permiso,la escuela nos lo daba,vosotros nos lo dabais...fué una fiesta...

Su padre se abalanzó sobre ella...

-Saldremos hoy de Paris,pero antes quiero que me cites un nombre.

-¡papa!

-¿NO lo sabes?

-No sé que pasó.

-Charles.-exclamó Reneé,interviniendo de nuevo con su helado acento.-No es cosa de preguntar lo que nunca vas a estimo que es cosa de arreglarlo.

-¿Como?

-Ya te lo explicaré.

-¡Mama!-

-Tú no.-cortó la madre,con el mismo acento cosa que decidamos tu padre y yo tú la atajaras sin discursion.

-Yo...

-¡Noo!.-le gritó el padre.-Tú te callas .Digo como tu a Escocia y estaremos alli una semana.

-¿Y despues?.-gimió Bella asustada.

Sabia como eran.

Los conocia bien.

Comodos,cariñosos,sin duda,pero intrasigentes,inflexibles,en cuanto todo lo que tocara su honor.

Habian sido hechos el uno para el otro,en cuanto a eso, recordaba cuando su único hermano,el heredero del gran nombre,a quien sus padres,adoraban,teniendo solo dieciocho años,se enamoró de una de las chicas que trabajaban en la oficina de Edward.

Le prohibieron verse con ella.

James juró que se mataria.

Nunca dieron su brazo a un Swan podia casarse con una simple seretaria.

James despareció.Y poco despues apareció su coche despeñado por el filo de una carretera,nunca vió semblastes tristes en su casa.

Ella lloró.Pero los Señores Swan se encargaron de hacerle el funeral mas importante de todo el

Pais de Gales,la gente no ignorama el drama,pero ellos recibieron el pesadme de amigos y familiares sin inmutarse.

-¿Que irian a hacer con ella?

-Mama...

-No me nombres.-dijo la madre,ahogadamente.-Me da pena pensar...,pensar,

-Mamá yo no sé como fué.En es afiesta...,esa fiesta...

-No quiero detalles.-gritó Charle Swan.-¿Lo tienes todo dispuesto Reneé? YO tengo intereses en un mes o dos y podré estar con .Hemos de hablar los dos...

-Papa...

-¡callate!

-Escuchame papa...

-No quiero saber nada...

La madre miró a su esposo.

-¿Y si le buscaramos marido?

-¡¿Quien?

-Mama no!

-¡Quien!.-preguntó el padre como si no oyera a la hija.

-No lo sé.

-Podiamos..

-¿Edward?

Reneé se agitó.

No podia tolerar que su hija se casara con un simple ...

Era una solucion.

-Diselo tú.

-¿La verdad?

-¡No!.-gritó Reneé despiadada.-Eso...no lo tengo nada en contra de Edward,es que es un minero solamente.

-Es un ingeniero de mians.-cortó el padre suavemente.-No lo olvides.

Bella los miraba temerosa,sabia que tendria que acceder a lo que ellos decidieran.

-No amo a Edward.-gritó.-ël es para mi como un hermano.

Charles Swan la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Desde cuandos estas,tú,esperando el amor?¿Supones que lo vas a tener?¿Quien va a ser el idiota que te lo dé,a menos que sea un tipo tan humano como Edward y claro,que no sepa en realidad,como eres?..

-Papa! Fue,una no sé lo que pasó.

BUENO CHICAS FIN DEL CAPI,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,!algun comtentario por fis por fis! un besito


End file.
